Ardiente como el fuego
by ImHollyBlue
Summary: Summary: Una sensual gitana baila en las calles de Paris, el capitán Malfoy la observa en silencio sintiéndose deseoso de poder verla y tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no está permitido. [Fictober, Dia 5]


Summary: Una sensual gitana baila en las calles de Paris, el capitán Malfoy la observa en silencio sintiéndose deseoso de poder verla y tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no está permitido. [Fictober, Dia 5]

Aclaración: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, Harry Potter junto con toda la franquicia les pertenece a sus respectivos creadores, yo solo los tomo prestados sin permiso para hacer estos Fanfics.

Aclaración 2: Este Oneshot|Drabble está participando en el Fictober 2019 de los grupos "Muérdago y mortifago" & "Accio Story". Dia 5, temática "Muñeca (de la mano)"

¡Ahora a leer!

* * *

**Ardiente como el fuego**

1.-

Estaba comenzando a esconderse el sol poco a poco, el festival de los milagros estaba a punto de acabar y como capitán de la guardia debía mantenerse atento a cualquier indicio de gitanos o brujería. ¡Que tontería más grande!

Estaba harto de la estúpida caza de gitanos, por misiones como esa era por las cuales luego no le tomaban tanta importancia sus compañeros de trabajo. Si, él era el mejor al momento de cumplir su deber con mano dura y mirada fría, pero mentiría si tuviera que decir que le gustaba.

Los gitanos no eran personas tan diferentes a los demás, eran solo seres humanos y se había dado cuenta un par de noches atrás cuando por primera vez la vio.

Una mujer con un largo vestido blanco un poco desgastado, en la cintura llevaba un pañuelo rojo con monedas las cuales al caminar sonaban de manera similar a cascabeles, su cabello era desordenado lleno de rizos castaños incontrolables y su piel ligeramente morena era exquisita.

Aquella mujer estaba ayudando a un pobre vagabundo marginado que iba a ser azotado por uno de sus compañeros de guardia, se había colocado frente a él para evitar que lo golpearan.

― ¡Tú Gitanilla! ¡No te atrevas! ― Gritó el hombre de piel morena que estaba en el caballo. Draco Malfoy frunció el ceño cuando notó que era Blaise el que estaba molestando a aquel marginado.

La mujer lo señaló con el dedo de manera acusatoria dejando ver una pulserita alrededor de su muñeca. Era primera vez que veía a una mujer desafiando a un oficial de la guardia, se quitó el pañuelo de alrededor de la cintura y se lo colocó en los hombros al vagabundo, murmurándole palabras que Draco no pudo escuchar al estar tan alejado de ellos.

En cosa de segundos el marginado salió corriendo dejando sola a la gitana con el oficial.

― ¡Como osas a desafiarme! ― volvió a Gritar Blaise, y en ese momento el rubio sintió como le hervía la sangre. Por razones como esa detestaba la caza de gitanas, sus compañeros aprovechaban la situación para creerse mucho mejor que él resto.

Y esas actitudes le recordaban al ministro, su padre.

― ¡Lastimas a este chico de la forma en que maltratas a mi pueblo! ― Le reclamó la gitana mirándolo con desprecio. ― Pregonas justicia, pero eres cruel con quienes más necesitan tu ayuda.

― ¡Cállate!

― ¡JUSTICIA!

Aquella mujer sopló un polvo en los ojos de Blaise provocando que él gritara y ella saliera corriendo tan rápido como sus pies le permitieran.

Había sido la única vez en donde la había visto, tan fiera, defendiendo sus ideales sin importar las consecuencias de sus actos.

Se frotó el cuello con suavidad estaba a minutos de poder irse a casa a descansar, miró el escenario al momento en donde la melodía del festival cambio a una más sensual.

La gente bailaba gritaba emocionados por el festival, millones de colores inundaban París provocando una vista hermosa.

― ¡Ven hoy! ¡Ven ya! El misterio y la pasión vean con mucha atención la más bella aparición ― La voz del bufón tenía a todos completamente interesados en quien se presentaría ― viene ¡Hermione!

Levantó la mirada y la respiración se le cortó al verla, vestido rojo, melena digna de un león y un pañuelo largo y colorido entre sus manos, se movía con tal gracia digna de una diosa y tanta coquetería que creía que moriría en ese momento.

Atraía las miradas con su baile.

El chico botó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. Por amor de dios, ella era preciosa, el solo observarla sonriendo al momento de bailar dejando su cabello moverse al ritmo del aire le provocaba un calor de los mil infiernos.

No era su culpa, era ella su baile tan intenso y el hecho de que Hermione solo lo estaba viendo a él.

Quería desviar la vista, pero era complicado, era tan hermosa, tan fiera, tan única e interesante.

Observó cómo se acercaba bailando y dando saltos con delicadeza causando los gritos de las personas al verla pestañear con coquetería.

― ¡Ahí está! ― Gritó Blaise señalando a la gitana ― ¡Atrapadla!

Los guardias encargados de la celebración corrieron a encarcelarla, pero la gitana siguió bailando esquivando los movimientos hasta que lanzó algo similar a un polvo provocando un humo morado. Segundos después la gitana había desaparecido.

El ministro Lucius Malfoy se levantó de su trono (como solía llamarlo Draco) y señaló al Capitán de la guardia, su hijo, que inmediatamente tragó saliva.

― ¡Encuéntrala! ¡No me importa que tengas que quemar todo Paris!

Con rapidez Draco se subió a su caballo en busca de la gitana, esperaba no tener que encontrarla porque de ser así la quemarían, la acusarían de bruja y ella no lo merecía.

Era bondadosa, preocupada y amable.

Llevaba un buen rato cabalgando cuando la vio apoyada en la pared de un callejón jugando con la pulsera de su mano izquierda. Levantó la vista mostrando una sonrisa ladina para seguido de esto guiñarle un ojo.

Oh, impuro deseo. Maldita tentación.

― ¿Viene a apresarme Señor Capitán? ― Extendió ambas manos fingiendo estar asustada. El hombre se bajó del caballo y caminó hacia ella.

― Debería hacerlo…

― ¿Pero? ― Preguntó Hermione, observó como él se acercaba hasta quedar a un par de centímetros de ella. La gitana le tocó el cabello incitándolo a responder ― Suena como si no quisieras hacerlo.

― No quiero hacerlo ― Respondió suspirando ante el contacto. Ella olía a esencia de vainilla y a humo ― Que Dios me perdone, pero no puedo permitir que la lleven a la hoguera. La he observado defendiendo a aquel hombre, maltratan a su pueblo y no merecen ser tratados de tal manera. Usted es una buena persona…

Carraspeó.

― ¿Siempre eres tan amable o únicamente tengo suerte?

Su corazón ardía, la gitana lo incitaba a pecar.

Sintió un beso en al mejilla y se sintió estúpido al sentir sus mejillas sonrojarse como si fuera un niño pequeño.

Ella extendió su mano y agitó su muñeca haciendo sonar la pulsera que había en ella, la quitó y se la colocó en la mano a Draco sonriéndole coquetamente.

― Si vuelves a verme la devuelves, señor capitán de la guardia.

No hubo más palabras, ella se le acercó estaba a centímetros de sus labios cuando el sonido de una gran cantidad de caballos se hizo presente. Le guiñó el ojo y desapareció.

Tenia el corazón a mil, las mejillas sonrojadas y sentía el aroma a vainilla impregnado en él.

Como quería tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir el calor ese calor de su piel, podía sentir el fuego del infierno bajo sus pies como si con solo pensar en ella estuviera pecando.

Desgraciadamente era una gitana y el un simple capitán de la guardia.

Un capitán de la guardia loco por una gitana ardiente como el fuego.

* * *

**Nota de la escritora**

_Solo faltan 26 fics para terminar el fictober. Esta vez no demoré mucho porque este fic estaba en mis borradores._

_Si, es un AU de "El jorobado de notredame" no pude evitar escribirlo, es solo que me encanta el personaje de Esmeralda._

_¡Un besote a toda la galaxia!, Holly_


End file.
